


In un campo di grano

by GlassHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Make your Summer De, Marriage Proposal, Summer Vacation, True Love, happiness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Minato decide finalmente di fare qualcosa per la sua stupidità e decide di chiedere a Kushina di sposarlo.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 3





	In un campo di grano

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Make Your Summer De indetto da We are Out for Prompt su facebook, con il prompt: Minato/Kushina: stendersi al sole senza nessuna preoccupazione di Miriam Bichri.
> 
> Il prompt era bellissimo e nonostante fosse la prima volta che scrivessi di questi due alla fine ero commossa :3

Minato porta Kushina in un campo di grano, il cofanetto che ha nella tasca dei pantaloni sfrega contro il tessuto rendendolo ancora più impaziente.  
E' luglio inoltrato e loro non hanno nessun tipo di ansia se non il godersi l'estate insieme.  
Stanno insieme da anni e Minato si rende conto di quanto vuole fare quel passo nel momento in cui l'ha vista.  
I suoi capelli rossi hanno sempre attirato la sua attenzione qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo. Quando si è presentata all'accademia e tutti le ridevano dietro lui non era riuscito nemmeno a sentire le sue parole colpito dalla sua bellezza.  
Kushina Uzumaki era bella in un modo che Minato non aveva mai pensato potesse esistere.  
Sapeva cos'era la bellezza, cosa significava l'amore ma erano significati sterili prima che arrivasse lei.  
La seconda cosa che lo ha colpito era stata la sua forza, tirava dritto e non indietreggiava mai nei confronti di nessun ostacolo e per quello la loro rivalità si era fatta subito presente.  
Minato sorride al ricordo.  
"Perché sorridi così?"  
"Ripensavo a quando sei arrivata a Konoha e a quanto non potevi vedermi."  
Kushina gonfia le guance ma con gli occhi sorride.  
"Non dicevi mai nulla e sembravi provocarmi. Ero abituata a difendermi, pensavo che nessuno potesse volermi per quello che ero."  
Minato intreccia le loro dita, sente un rivolo di sudore percorrergli la schiena e la tasca farsi più stretta.  
"Io ti voglio per quello che sei, anzi.. non ho mai voluto altro. Penso di volerti ancora prima che ti vedessi all'accademia. Io non lo sapevo ancora ma è come se il mio cuore ti stava già aspettando. E' come se sapeva che presto sarebbe stato tuo e tu saresti stata mia."  
Lei non aspetta che lui si avvicina alle sue labbra ma lo anticipa, la bocca sulla sua. Sfila una mano dalla sua e con un movimento agile tira fuori il cofanetto prendendo l'anello tra le dita, senza farle vedere cosa sta facendo.  
Quando si staccano nell'anulare di Kushina c'è già l'anello.  
"Questo non c'era prima."  
"No? Forse è caduto dal cielo."  
"Minato.."  
Lui le bacia il dito e respira profondamente prima di parlare.  
"Desidero sposarti dal primo giorno e non so perché abbiamo aspettato tutto questo tempo. Forse perché io sono uno stupido a non avertelo chiesto prima. Vuoi sposarmi e passare il resto della tua vita con me?"  
I suoi bellissimi occhi sono lucidi e sa che per lei trattenere le lacrime è davvero difficile.  
"Davvero me lo stai chiedendo? Come se in qualche universo potessi dirti di no."  
Lei gli aveva fatto spazio tra le sue gambe e lui si era inserito facilmente continuandola a baciare, adorandola.  
"Non vedo l'ora di essere tuo marito. Ci pensi? Marito e moglie."  
Lei aveva riso e Minato si era sentito l'uomo più felice del mondo lì in quel campo di grano con il sole che picchiava e la natura intorno a loro.  
  
Non lo sapevano ancora ma presto non sarebbero stati più soli, l'anno successivo in quello stesso campo di grano avrebbero concepito Naruto.


End file.
